


Barefoot on the grass

by HashiHimee



Series: Like a red thread [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Senju Hashirama, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Hashirama is Tenzou's mama, Tenzou has been picked on by some children but it's really mild, kid!Tenzou, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: The kid has dark brown spiky short hair and big, big eyes of a rich and deep brown that seem bottomless and for a moment Hashirama sees Madara’s black ones.-The sequel to ‘The picture of love’ recounting the story of how the Senju-Uchiha family gains a new, small, member and Hashirama and Madara become the parents of a sweet and adorable six yo Tenzou.Fluff, cuteness, love and a lot of cuddling ensured.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Like a red thread [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Barefoot on the grass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> When I finished posting “Like pieces of a puzzle” I was absolutely certain that that series was complete. How much was I wrong? Very much. Very, very much.
> 
> This fic wrote itself, in my head at least, in the span of a few hours; then I spent almost two weeks working on it to shape it exactly how I have it pictured in my head.
> 
> A small note just so everything makes sense: this is set chronologically after ‘The picture of love’ but this story begins a few months before Iruka’s birthday described in the previous work and then goes on its way.
> 
> If I have to say so myself, this is pretty good and I’m absolutely pleased with how this has turned out.  
> Now, I can only hope you’ll like and appreciate it at least as much as I have.
> 
> Enjoy this piece of fluff, dear readers, and let me know your opinions leaving a comment below!  
> Your inputs and support is always very much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama stares at the kid curled on one of the beds in the ER. The kid can’t be older than six and she has seen him four times in her ER in the past five weeks. He isn’t too battered up but has different bruises on his little arms and legs that his clothes don’t cover. Some bruises are old and the small one on his cheek, from the week before, has already a yellowish fading color; he’s healing, at least.

Hashirama frowns, checks the clock on the wall and turns to look at the little boy again. His clothes are clearly second handed and his small shoes have some holes but he’s not dirty besides some dust on his scraped knees. He’s too thin, though. He has dark brown spiky short hair and big, big eyes of a rich and deep brown that seem bottomless and for a moment Hashirama sees Madara’s black ones.

Hashirama reads his file quickly and frowns harder. She asks to the nurse manning the desk “Who checked on that boy?” The nurse glances up quickly before answering hesitantly “I don’t really know.” Hashirama nods, checks her pockets to make sure she has some lollipops then walks towards the boy.

She sits on the plastic chair near his bed smiling softly and the boy looks up startled. “Hello, little one. My name is Hashirama and I’m a doctor. I would like to take care of you. What’s your name?” The boy studies her intently for a while before whispering “Hello, Hashia… Hashima… Hashirama. My name is Tenzou. Nice to meet you.” She smiles sweetly at his small misspells and replays kindly “Hello, Tenzou. Nice to meet you, too. Can you tell me where you’re hurt?” The boy nods and starts pointing to the various bruises on his legs first then on his arms and then tries to twist in a funny way to point at his back.

Hashirama nods seriously, takes a pair of latex gloves and explains calmly and still smiling “Ok, little one. Now I’m putting on my special gloves so I can check on your bruises. You have to tell me if I hurt you when I touch you so I can stop, ok?” Tenzou stares at her with his mouth parted in surprise before asking quietly “You’ll stop if I tell you?” Hashirama nods and he goes on “Because the others don’t stop.”

Hashirama inhales sharply then breaths deeply before stating “I promise I’ll stop if you tell me to.” Tenzou looks at her for a moment longer before stating simply “Ok.” Hashirama sets to work prodding gently at his legs, gentler that she has ever been. Tenzou holds his breaths when she touches feather light a rather big bruise on his small thigh and Hashirama removes her fingers asking “Did I hurt you, little one?” He shakes his head and states “Not so much.” Hashirama hums and says “What do you say if I apply some magic gel on this one? It may be a bit cold but then your thigh won’t hurt anymore.” “Ok.”

Hashirama hums again and explains removing her gloves “All right, then. I’ll go grab the gel and be right back. Promise me you won’t move but if you need anything you can ask one of the nurses, ok? I won’t take long.” “Ok, Hashirama.” Tenzou speaks slowly, probably to get her name right at the first try, and Hashirama smiles standing; she reaches into her pocket and gives him a green lollipop before walking away. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Tenzou staring at the small treat with wide eyes.

“Call someone from the social services, please. That kid over there is from one of the orphanage but he’s been here four times in five weeks, that I know of, and someone is beating him.” Hashirama says quietly to the nurse and his eyes widens before he starts looking for a number to call; she goes on “When they arrive tell them what I told you before bringing them to me, ok?” He nods twice and Hashirama leaves to retrieve a tube of gel heparin before walking towards Tenzou’s bed once more. Hashirama sits by his side and resumes her work talking quietly to the boy and gently coaxing him to tell her more.

When a social worker approaches them some time later, Hashirama is examining the bruise on Tenzou’s back and the boy stiffens and grips the pant of her uniform tightly. Hashirama looks at him and explains gently “Don’t worry, little one. That nice lady is here to ask you some questions but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want. You can talk to her while I take care of your back, ok?” He nods, eyes wide but doesn’t release the hold on her pant. While the social worker starts asking him questions, Hashirama resumes her gentle prodding and applies more gel over what is clearly the outcome of a fall from an elevated ground.

-

Hashirama gives Tenzou another lollipop, orange this time, when he leaves with the social worker. She has made him promise that if he ever comes back to the ER again he has to ask for her. Hashirama dearly hopes he won’t be back. She waves at him one last time before walking back inside and heading to the changing room; her shift has ended almost an hour ago and there are two messages from Madara on her phone. The last states that he’ll be waiting in the parking lot so Hashirama quickly changes her clothes and leaves the hospital.

Madara is reading something sitting on one of the few benches in front of the hospital; the sun still shines in his spot and he absentmindedly reaches for one of the cups by his side. Hashirama relaxes at the sight and approaches him smiling; she sits at his other side and he rests his arm on her shoulders instinctually before closing his book and giving her the other cup.

“I think it’s cold now but it’s coffee. The caramel flavored one you wanted to try.” Hashirama takes a small sip and hums contently changing position and draping her legs over his thighs. Madara squeezes her shoulder and asks “The rib? Did it give you an hard time?” Hashirama smiles fondly shaking her head; in his eagerness Naruto has fallen on her chest more than a month ago bruising her side with what has been the luckiest his in the history of the lucky hits; her rib have nicely healed the week before but Madara still frets over her. She takes another sip of her coffee before stating “This is good. Have you tasted it? It’s not too much sweet.” Madara takes a small sip before agreeing, clearly surprised.

Hashirama nuzzles against his cheek and Madara kisses her temple before asking “What take you so long?” Hashirama sighs closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder and her husband runs his other hand along her leg slowly. “There was a little boy. Someone is bullying him ‘cause he’s been in the ER four times already. He’s not even six years old, Madara.” Madara squeezes her knee and hugs her closer always mindful of her midsection; he presses another kiss against her temple before resting his cheek against her hair. Hashirama simply snuggles closer before whispering “He lives in an orphanage.” She feels Madara holding his breath and presses her nose against his neck until he exhales.

They stay there basking in the quickly fading sunlight until Madara states quietly “Let’s go home.” Hashirama nods and they heads for their car holding hands.

-

Hashirama is reading one of the hospital’s monthly report when her phone buzzes; she grabs it without looking at the ID. “Doctor Senju.” “Boss, there’s a boy asking for you here. He said you know him. Name’s Tenzou.” Hashirama jumps out of her chair in an instant and hurries down the corridor stating “On my way.”

She practically storms into her ER looking for the kid. He’s standing in front of the nurse’s station wearing the same clothes he has been wearing three days before. There are no new visible bruises and Hashirama exhales the breath she has been holding.

She kneels in front of him asking quietly “Hello, Tenzou. Are you hurt?” Hashirama has to fight the urge to pet the kid. Tenzou is frowning slightly and hugging his elbow, he isn’t crying but his eyes are bigger then before and clearly distressed; he nods his head and bits his lower lip before answering quietly “My elbow hurt.”

Hashirama swallows and forces a smile to her lips asking ever so quietly “Would you let me look at it, then?” He nods once more and Hashirama gently prods at his arm; the kid stiffens and bits his lips harder squeezing his eyes shut. Hashirama holds her breath asking “Can I pick you up, Tenzou? So we can sit somewhere quieter.” His big eyes snaps open and he sniffs wetly nodding again.

Hashirama cradles him to her chest supporting his weight on her forearm and circling his back with the other. Tenzou clings to her neck with his uninjured arm and hides his face under her chin. Hashirama walks to her office and closes the door with a soft sound before sitting on her chair and starting to draw circles on his back. Tenzou hiccups a couple of times then starts crying quietly against her neck and Hashirama whispers sweet nothings against his temple running her hand from his head all the way down his back comfortingly. Eventually he calms down and simply rests almost limply against her chest; Hashirama keeps caressing his back and hair.

After a while she asks kindly “What happened, little one?” He leans back a little, just to be able to look at her, and answers “Mister Brown grabbed my arm and pulled when I didnted move away more quicklier.” Hashirama swallows again and nods before saying gently “Let me look at your arm so I can fix it.” She sits the kid in front of her on the desk and gently dries his tears with her thumbs before looking at his arm. There’s a bruise just over his elbow and the skin is red but Hashirama fears for his shoulder so she explains “I think we need to run a quick test before I can fix your arm. Listen to my plan so you can tell me if you like it, ok? Right now, we put some of the magic gel over this bruise. Then we take a special photo of your arm so I can see what I have to fix. And then we can share some hot chocolate. Do you like hot chocolate, Tenzou?”

He nods and Hashirama sets to work.

-

The X-rays show nothing and Hashirama relaxes; they walk to the cafeteria and Tenzou holds her hand until he has to use both of his small ones to hold the cup of cocoa. He sips slowly and swings his legs back and forth under the table since he doesn’t reach the floor sitting on the plastic chair. Hashirama smiles the whole time and her heart squeezes in her chest. She has to see him away once more when he leaves with the social worker and Hashirama hugs her chest tightly. She fears for him and really doesn’t want to send him back to the orphanage.

When she opens the front door of her home she’s alone for Madara is still teaching one of his self-defense lesson that evening. Hashirama starts on their dinner trying to find the right words to explain what she’s feeling to her husband and loses herself in the process.

She’s startled when the cat meows loudly demanding her food and Hashirama scratches behind her fluffy ears before pouring some treats in her red bowl. She pets Kiwi for some time while she munches staying crouched by her side until the front door opens once more. She gets up and washes her hands waiting for Madara to join her in the kitchen.

“I’m home.” Madara leans in to kiss her and Hashirama whispers against his lips “Welcome home.” before kissing him quickly.

When they sit down to eat Hashirama plays with her food for a while before saying “Tenzou was in the ER again today.” Madara hums and simply looks at her and Hashirama swallows once before he motions for her to sit on his lap; she gladly takes to opportunity and presses her face against his neck before whispering “I know we’ve not talked about it anymore after… After everything we’ve been through but… Madara, do you think we can talk?”

Madara rubs his cheek against her hair asking quietly “Talk about children, Hashirama?” She swallows and nods against his skin and Madara simply run a hand down her back. She starts saying “We are… We’re different than before. You’re here now and perhaps we… We can think about it now. I… I know you’re enough for me but you wanted a family before and… I know you’re ok with what we have and we’re fine, I’m fine, but maybe…” Hashirama breaths deeply a couple of times when her throat constricts and Madara presses his lips on her forehead before saying “You are enough for me, Hashirama. And yes, we’re different people now but you’re still you and I’m still me and… Well yes, I’ve wanted a family with you for a long time but you are my family, Hashirama, and nothing could even change that.” “I’ve always wanted to give you a child.” She whispers wetly and Madara hugs her tighter and rubs circles on her back.

After a while he says cautiously “We’re turning thirty-six this year. I’m willing to consider every option we have, Hashi. Together, I think we can do everything.” Hashirama clings to him and cries softly against his neck; their dinner forgotten of the counter.

-

They’re soaking in the tub, Madara pressed against her back and his arms around her waist, when he asks “Tell me about him.” Hashirama turns to stare at him, her eyes wide, and he states kindly “I know you, Hashirama. You wouldn’t have talked about something like this without a reason.” Hashirama kisses him because it’s the only thing she can do.

“He has brown hair and big eyes, Madara. They are so big and reminds me of yours. He’s quiet and too thin and so polite but he’s so so sweet, too, and his smiles are sweeter. The first time, he couldn’t spell my name right and it was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” Madara runs his thumb under her eyes and whispers “Hey, don’t cry, baby. It’s ok. Shh.” Hashirama laughs a bit wetly and he goes on “Why are you so emotional, baby?” “I don’t know.” She whispers before pressing against his chest. “Oh, Madara. He’s being bullied and I want to help him. It’s not right. It’s just not right.”

Madara coos softly in her hair rubbing her sides for a while before asking “What do you think about we go to an agency and get some intel about what to do?” Hashirama stares and asks “You are… Are you really ok with this?” He caresses her cheek and smiles gently before stating “Of course I’m ok with doing this with you, Hashirama.” He kisses her softly then, like a promise, and Hashirama feels twenty-three again, like when they have kissed under the apple tree after the death of their brothers, promising they would always try to be by the other’s side facing together everything life would threw their way.

-

Through the social services they discover that some of the kids in the orphanage have been picking on Tenzou but after Hashirama’s report they have stopped, luckily. Hashirama really can't wrap her head around the fact that someone has wanted to harm him in any way; Tenzou is a sweet and polite kid and it really doesn’t make sense. She can do nothing more at the moment so she focuses on what they need to do to try and adopt him.

The amount of paperwork they need gives even Hashirama, who is used to deal with hospital’s paperwork, headaches. They are drowning in forms to fill and files to sign and an abnormal amount of literal bullshit but Madara takes the time to read everything carefully when he’s home and during dinner he explains calmly every step to her. She’s just so grateful. And loves him more that she has ever thought possible.

Hashirama is excited and terrified at the same time. They are doing something she has dreamed of for so long that it doesn’t even seem real. But Madara is there. He’s there with her and Hashirama feels like she can stretch out her hand and literally grab their future.

There are people to meet and social workers to talk to and more papers to sign and Hashirama sometimes can’t catch her breath.

Finally, after almost two weeks, they are done with what the social worker has called the first step and Hashirama can’t stand still at the prospect of finally visit Tenzou in the orphanage. They have talked a lot about him but Madara has yet to meet the kid and Hashirama dearly hopes everything will be alright. She’s torn between be eager and lay back a little, scared something will go wrong, scared to hope for something impossible.

Madara takes her hand and Hashirama turns to look at him; he kisses her knuckles lightly and squeezes and she squeezes back. They hop down the car and, hand in hand, walk inside the orphanage; Hashirama has her heart in her throat.

Madara talks to the assistant at the front desk and they show her all the paper and their ID before following her to the backyard. There are children playing, not a lot, but Hashirama’s gaze is immediately drawn to Tenzou. He’s crouched near the fence tending to some plants, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

Hashirama grips Madara’s hand tighter and whispers “It’s him.” Madara squeezes her hand reassuringly and states “Go to him.” Hashirama nods and takes a step forward.

-

Hashirama stands a few feet away from the boy and worries her hands for a moment then steers herself and clears her throat before asking softly as not to startle him “Do you take care of all this plants, Tenzou?” He turns around quickly, his eyes wide, but after a moment recognition downs on his face and he smiles greeting her “Hello, Hashia… Hashirama.” He frowns and Hashirama replays crouching at his side and smiling “It’s ok, little one. I know my name is a bit difficult to say. How are you?” He scrunches up his nose and Hashirama holds her breath at the gesture that just screams Madara to her. “I’m fine, thank you. And you?” “I’m pretty fine, too. What are you doing?” Tenzou focuses back on the plants and starts explaining everything seriously and Hashirama listens completely enraptured.

“I like to take care of my plants too, you know? Do you do this all by yourself?” She asks during a small lapse in his explanation and Tenzou blushes slightly nodding his head. Hashirama grins and replays “You’re better than me at this, then. Sometimes I have to ask for help from someone very dear to me.” Tenzou’s eyes widens and he asks almost breathlessly “Like your best friend?” Hashirama shakes her head and asks mischievously “Can you keep a secret, little one?” He nods several times and shifts closer and Hashirama whispers still grinning and pointing at Madara who is talking to the assistant but keeps glancing at them almost every second “You see that tall man over there? He’s my husband but no one knows. It’s a little secret we share and he likes to help me with my plants. Would you like to meet him?”

Tenzou is staring at her with shining eyes, his lips a little parted and the cutest blush on his cheeks; her heart is beating almost painfully in her chest. “He’s very tall. The tallestest I see in forever.” Hashirama smiles and replays “Yes, he’s tall. Does he look scary?” Tenzou studies Madara for a while, small head crocket to one side, before saying “No. Not scary because he smiles. He has long hair.” Hashirama laughs quietly. “Yes, he has long hair. But mine are longer, see? You can ask him to touch it if you want. We can even braid it, if you like.” Tenzou grins at her, hopeful and happy, and Hashirama gives into the urge to touch him; she runs her hand through his hair and down his cheek in a soft caress and he leans into the touch.

She gestures for Madara to join them and he approaches calmly, still smiling that soft smile Hashirama has seen on his face in the past two weeks. Tenzou grabs her hand and Hashirama squeezes lightly smiling at him; they are still crouched near the fence and Madara squats down in front of them. Hashirama states “Madara, this is Tenzou. Tenzou, he’s Madara.”

She holds her breath and preys everything will go well.

Madara’s low voice greets her ears when he says “Hi Tenzou. I’m very happy to meet you.” Tenzou squeezes her hand once more before stating quietly but curious “Hi Madara. Nice to meet you, too.” Madara smiles and so does the boy before asking “Do you really help Hashimara… Hashimr…” He huffs frustrated and tries again more slowly “Hashirama… Hashirama with her plants?” He turns to her frowning and says grumpily “I’m sorry. Your name really is difficult.” Hashirama smiles softly replaying “What about you call me Hashi, then? It’s simpler, right?” Tenzou tries the name a couple of times before smiling at her.

Hashirama is two seconds away from cry.

Madara hums and Tenzou turns to look at him before blushing. Her husband smiles and states “When we were kids, even Hashirama wasn’t always able to write her name right, you know, Tenzou? It’s a very difficult name so don’t worry too much.” Tenzou grins at him, then, and Madara grins back before answering his initial question. The three of them work for a while on the plants lining the fence talking quietly until it’s time for Tenzou to go back inside. Before the kid can leave Madara asks curious and cautious “Would you like it if we come back tomorrow, kid?” Tenzou’s eyes shine hopefully once more and he nods several times before hugging both of their legs and running upstairs. From the top of the stair he waves and declares “See you tomorrow, Hashi! See you tomorrow, Madara!” then he disappears.

Madara circles her shoulders with his arm and brings her to his chest before pressing his face against her hair. Hashirama breaths in his neck and clings to him tightly.

-

They visit Tenzou every day for more than a month; the only time they have to cut short one of their meetings is the day of Iruka’s birthday but the kid is happy all the same and Hashirama enjoys the relaxing time with her friends. They bring him new clothes and shoes and at least three boxes of pencil for he loves drawing; he keeps all his sketches in a drawer in his room and almost daily shows them a new picture. Sometimes he gives them some of them and the colorful drawings are scattered in their home, some in their bedroom and some even in the bathroom, taped to the mirror so in the morning they are one of the first things they see.

Together they plant new flowers along the fence in the garden at the orphanage and Tenzou waters the seeds every morning; they read together, play in the yard and talk. At the beginning Tenzou is quiet but then he opens up to them and smiles and laughs and fills Hashirama with a joy and a warmth she has never felt.

Madara smiles softly to himself and to her most of the time and if Hashirama is a bit clingier he doesn’t mind but rather holds onto her with the same strength. They talk, cuddled in bed or snuggled on the sofa, and made projects and dream aloud about their future. Hashirama is happy and light and she can’t wipe the smile off her face nor the random burst of tears. Madara always laughs quietly but gently runs his thumbs under her eyes and kisses her nose and cheeks and hugs her nuzzling her hair.

Hashirama feels like she’s healing, even if she hasn’t known something has been broken until then. 

-

When the social worker says them that they can take Tenzou for an outing, Hashirama bends on herself and cries smiling; Madara draws circles on her back and awkwardly apologizes to the woman. She smiles and says them that she really hopes she could speed up the process so that they can finally have their son home. Hashirama chokes then for that is the first time someone has called Tenzou their son. Madara presses her against his side and walks outside towards a nearby bench.

They sit there and Madara whispers in her hair “You’ll be a wonderful mom, Hashirama. Everything will be alright. We’re going to be parents. We’re doing this together. We can do this together. You’re going to be perfect, baby. The perfect mom, sweet and caring and in love with him. You already are. You already are his mom, baby.” Hashirama hugs him tightly and whispers wetly “You’ll make sure, right? That I’ll be good. I’m so scared. What if I’m not good? And if he doesn’t like me?” Madara soothes her whispering “I’m right here. We’re doing this together. I’m scared too, baby, but we can do this. And you’ll be so good for him, you already are. You’re so good for him, baby. And Tenzou adores you and it shows. He loves you too, baby. You have nothing to worry about. We’re doing this together.”

Hashirama leans back and bits her lips before resting her forehead against his “Thank you, Madara. For everything. I love you more than I ever thought was possible.” Madara whispers against her lips “No, thank you, Hashirama. For giving us a bigger family and taking this step. You’re so brave and strong and amazing. You… You’re my everything. There are no words to express what you are to me. ‘I love you’ is not enough.”

Hashirama kisses him interrupting his confession and savors the taste of who she has always known is her destiny.

-

When they tell their friends about Tenzou, before bringing him home for the first time, Iruka cries, laughs and beams at the same time hugging them both and making Hashirama cry, too; Kakashi states simply “Welcome on board on this crazy thing called parenting. Now we can repay you and take Tenzou in when you need some alone time.” but he smiles softly and warmly, too. They all laugh, wetly and a bit embarrassed, under the confused gaze of Naruto, who doesn’t understand what’s going on.

The first time they bring Tenzou home, the kid stares at everything with big eyes and his mouth open. He’s polite with Iruka and Kakashi and careful, and cheerful, with Naruto when they play together in the backyard; he has been scared of Kakashi’s dogs, at first, but then, helped by Naruto’s joy and eagerness and overall contagious energy, he warms up to them too. Madara has a picture on his phone of Tenzou hugging Bull and nuzzling in the dog’s neck. Kiwi has hidden on top of the fridge but over the span of two more visits she has been purring on Tenzou’s lap laying on her back, little paws in the air.

When Madara drives him back to the orphanage, Hashirama in the front passenger seat and twisted to look at him sitting safely in the back, Tenzou confesses “I like Naruto, he’s small but he’s so loud! He look like a sunflower, though!” before launching happily in a speech about the cheerful flowers. Then he starts on the animals talking about how Uhei has licked his neck and ear tickling him and Bull has left drool on his pant and Kiwi! Tenzou adores Kiwi and her little fluffy ears and soft paws and long fur and fluffiest tail and “she is the prettiestest cat I have ever ever ever seen in forever!” Hashirama wants to kiss him and cuddle him against her chest.

-

After a couple of weeks of them bringing Tenzou to places outside the orphanage, particularly bringing him home, they’re given the opportunity to have Tenzou home for the night. Madara frets over the house and for once he’s the most nervous of them; Hashirama smiles and kisses him because, above all, both of them are happier than even and she wants to share her joy.

They start cleaning the room they have been using like a small library and Madara moves the bookshelves to the living room rearranging the space; Kakashi comes in to help with the lifting while Iruka and Hashirama carry the books from one room to the other. Hashirama stands in the center of the empty room and tries, failing, to not think about how much she wishes for it to really become Tenzou’s room.

That evening they refresh the painting and then simply stand there, hugging each other with small drops of grey and green paints still fresh on their faces, arms, hair and clothes, and savoring the feel of their future. Madara kisses the top of her head and Hashirama closes her eyes leaning against him.

-

“Do you like lasagna, kiddo?” Madara asks while pulling out of the orphanage’s parking lot and Tenzou nods smiling from his baby seat on the back. Hashirama twists to look at him and asks “Would you like to help us cook, then? Have you ever cooked, little one?” Tenzou pouts cutely before answering “I don’t know how to do it.” Madara hums and Hashirama asks hopeful “Would you like to learn?” Tenzou grins and she grins back.

They have not planned for much, leaving space for Tenzou to tell them what he wants to do but Madara has suggested they at least cook dinner together and Hashirama has agreed happily. She has even found a set of new matching aprons for the three of them: they have a cute smiling donut on the front stating ‘Donut worry!’ and Hashirama has bought a blue one for Madara, a red one for herself and a green one for Tenzou since these are their favorite colors. She really hopes Tenzou will like it.

They enter their home and guide Tenzou to room they have set up for him; Tenzou stares in awe and wonder at the pictures he has gifted them, now framed and hung on the wall of the room along some of the photos of the three of them they have taken through the time spent together. He stares at the chest of drawers ready to be filled with his clothes, at the desk in one corner and at the boxes of toys; he stares at the queen size bed they have assembled and at its green bedding with small brown cat’s paws printed on it. He runs his small hand lightly over the wall then reaches the bed and pats the sheets. Hashirama looks at him with her heart in her throat, worried, but feeling the warmth of Madara’s body by her side. 

Tenzou turns to them and whispers “This is for me?” Hashirama nods and smiles hesitantly but Madara answers calmly and hopeful “We hope you like it but if you want to change something we can do it. All you have to do is ask and we can do it together, kiddo.” Tenzou sniffs and scrubs his face with his forearm, Hashirama freezes for a moment, but then he says wetly and small “Thank you.” before running at them.

Hashirama kneels and catches him and Tenzou clings to her whispering against her neck “Thank you thank you thank you.” Hashirama hugs him tighter and kisses his head; he releases her and looks for Madara, who bends and picks him up; Tenzou clings to him, too, and whispers another small ‘thank you’ and Madara runs his hand down his small back replaying “We want you to have a home here with us. I’m really happy you like this, kiddo.”

They help him unpack his things and then walk into the kitchen to set to work on their dinner. Tenzou loves the aprons and Hashirama takes a selfie of the three of them, Tenzou standing on a stool to comfortably reach the counter, before they actually start their dinner. She takes other photos during the whole time for she simply can't take her eyes off the kid, whose smile is bigger than even and whose eyes shine so brightly, who she knows is her son. She can only hopes he will come to feel that way, too.

When Madara puts the lasagna in the hoven Iruka knocks on the door of the backyard with an apologetic smile. Hashirama waves him inside and meets him in the living room smiling; Iruka smiles back and whispers “I’m so sorry to disturb you today. I’ve tried to keep Naruto entertained but he’s so excited to have Tenzou here. He made Kakashi bake a cake for him, too. If you have plans we’ll go out so you can stay with him but Naruto wants to at least say hi to his friend. I’m so sorry, Hashirama. So so sorry!” Hashirama smiles, happy and warm, puts an hand on his elbow and replays “Iruka, there’s nothing to apologize for. We made lasagna, we can all dine together on the back porch tonight. And we don’t have any plans, if Tenzou wants, the kids can play together until dinner. They can even watch a movie together before bed. I’m just happy to have him here, Iruka.”

Iruka smiles and hugs her and Hashirama hugs him back. “I’m so happy for you.” He whispers and Hashirama squeezes him for a moment longer then turns to look for Tenzou while Iruka goes back to his home; Tenzou is trying to worm his way out of the apron and Hashirama smiles at his cuteness. She helps him asking “Would you like to play with Naruto before dinner, little one?” He perks up at that and nods smiling and not a moment later Naruto is standing on the back porch waving his hand, grinning brightly and yelling “Tencho! Hi Tencho! You wanna play ninja?”

Tenzou looks up at her and asks “Can I go play? Right now? Even if I haven’t cleaned up?” Hashirama smiles and replays giving him a little push “Go ahead, little one. Madara and I will clean the kitchen. Be careful and have fun but call us if you need anything, ok?” He shines with happiness and nods eagerly running towards the backyard. Hashirama stands and simply watches him join Naruto outside; Iruka and Kakashi wave at her, letting her know they will be there watching over them and Hashirama smiles before turning around and joining Madara in the kitchen.

Madara is piling things in the sink and Hashirama presses against his back resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. Madara turns around and hugs her in return pressing his face against her neck. They stand there silently holding each other and savoring the moment before setting to work.

-

The week before Tenzou’s sixth birthday they sign the adoption’s paper and bring Tenzou home from the orphanage for the last time. He won’t ever be back.

When they tell that much to him, Tenzou asks in the smallest and most hopeful voice “This mean I’ll have a mom and dad? We’ll be like a family?” Hashirama nods, chocked up on her emotions, and Tenzou asks again “You’ll be my Mom and Dad?” Hashirama can't answer because if she opens her mouth only a little she will start sobbing but Madara responds warm and soft “We would love to be your Mom and Dad, buddy. You want us to be?” He nods a couple of times before throwing himself at them and Hashirama cradles him to her chest while Madara circles both with his arms.

“We love you so much, sweetheart.” Hashirama whispers into his hair and Tenzou leans back a little to watch them both before murmuring blushing, his nose a little snotty, and a few tears rolling down his cheeks “I love you, too. Can I… Can I really call you Mom and Dad?” Hashirama smiles and her eyes water when she states gently “Yes, sweetheart. If you really want to you can call us Mom and Dad. We would love it.”

That evening they make pizza wearing the matching aprons and then celebrate the moment with ice-cream watching a Disney movie. They brush their teeth together, Tenzou standing on a plastic stool to be able to reach the sink, and make silly faces to each other in the mirror, toothpaste foam still around their mouths. Then they put Tenzou to bed and in turn both her and Madara kiss his forehead before turning on the soft yellow lamp shaped like a star and leaving the room with lingering ‘goodnights’.

Hashirama leans into Madara in the hallway and takes his hand and she barely hears the faint whisper coming from Tenzou’s room “Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad.” She turns to stare at Madara and he silently presses his lips against her forehead before taking her to their room. They cuddle closer than usual and Madara presses soft kisses on her face, neck and shoulder, her hair, her knuckles and even the palm of her hands until she falls asleep.

-

Tenzou is always a bit grumpy and sleepy in the morning and Hashirama has never seen anything more adorable; he climbs in his chair with bleary eyes and frowns at the empty table. Madara snickers, as he always does, while placing a plate of warm pancakes in front of him. Tenzou sniffs the air, mirrored by Kiwi perched in his lap, and smiles sleepily before opening his eyes and digging in his breakfast eagerly.

Hashirama smiles sipping her coffee and glances at clock; she really has to go or she’ll be late for work. She pouts and Madara kisses her before stating “We’ll see you in the afternoon. Now go, Mom.” He grins and Hashirama beams before kissing him once more. She runs a hand through Tenzou’s hair before kissing the top of his head; when he looks up at her Hashirama smiles and explains “I have to go to work now. Will you be there to pick me up, sweetheart?” He blinks forcing away the sleepiness and nods before hugging her and saying “Have a good day and save all the lives, Mom.” Hashirama kisses him again and forces herself to leave.

She has thought that it would have been strange being called Mom, but it feels natural and always warms her heart to hear Tenzou say it.

Madara sees her to the door and reassures “We’ll be fine. It’s not the first time you have to work. Go or you’ll really be late.” She nods and kisses him one last time, happy and smiling and feeling light, before jogging to the metro station.

-

The day of Tenzou’s sixth birthday they’re woken up by Naruto running through their house and yelling at the top of his small and extremely powerful lungs “Happy birthday Tencho!” Hashirama can picture the exact moment when Kakashi is finally able to grab his son for the yelling stops abruptly leaving room to a still loud but muffled sound. Hashirama snickers pressing her hand to her mouth when she hears Kakashi groan “Naruto. No. It’s too early. Shh. Quiet up, boy. No, you can't yell in other people’s house. Even if it’s your uncles’ house. Even if it’s Tenzou’s birthday.”

Madara rolls out of bed and Hashirama follows him still laughing quietly. In the hallway Kakashi is wrestling with a squirming Naruto, Iruka is standing in the leaving room, hair still mussed from sleep, and rubbing his eye with his hand; Kakashi and Iruka both freeze when they see them and Naruto starts struggling with more conviction but Madara calmly walks to Tenzou’s room nodding reassuringly and Hashirama simply laughs a little bit louder.

She gestures for all of them to follow her to the kitchen and Madara joins them with a still mostly asleep Tenzou in his arms. They are all in their pjs, Naruto in a blue one with small waves printed along the hems, Iruka wearing a pair of short gym pant and what is clearly one of Kakashi’s shirts, while his husband only has a pair of loose sweatpants on, all black with two red stripes running along the left leg; Tenzou has grey pant and t-shirt with green smiling leaves printed all over, Hashirama is clad in an oversized pale pink t-shirt that reaches her mid-thighs with a glowing star printed on the back and Madara has a grey t-shirt of his days serving as a marine and matching shorts.

It’s absurd and crazy and absolutely perfect and Hashirama beams to herself because it really feels like a big family.

She starts the coffee maker and grabs four cups, Naruto’s spare baby cup and Tenzou’s mug from the cupboard along six plates; Kakashi bodily deposits Naruto in Iruka’s arms and sets to work on some pancakes like he’s in his own kitchen while his husband tries, and fails, to hold their excited son. Tenzou is still sleeping in Madara’s arms, head resting on his shoulder and small legs dangling along his sides, and Madara’s attempts to wake him up seem useless. It’s so easy and natural that Hashirama feels stupidly happy and her smile simply widens even more and she can't exactly contain the laugh that bubbles up in her chest.

Finally, Tenzou wakes up and grumpily curls in Madara arms disappointing Naruto who pouts and glares at her, like Hashirama has anything to do with this. “He’ll wake up fully in a minute, Naruto. Not everyone is so happy and bright this early in the morning. Be patient, dear.” She explains and Kakashi gives him his pancakes so Naruto can entertain himself with the breakfast and stop bothering every adult. Tenzou sniffs the air and blinks his eyes open and Madara asks amused “Are you really awake, buddy?” He mumbles incoherently and all four of them snicker quietly. Eventually, he wakes up fully and starts munching on his breakfast still sitting in Madara’s lap. Hashirama feels like her heart will burst from too much happiness.

Naruto is finally able to wish his friend a loud “Happy birthday, Tencho!” before dragging him outside to play. The four of them stand in the kitchen and grin to each other waiting for their sons’ reaction to the surprise they have set up the previous night. Naruto’s delighted and loud “Mama! Daddy!” mingles with Tenzou’s surprised and quieter “Mom! Dad!” when they finally spot the swimming pool in the backyard; they run back inside to drag them to the back porch to see the pool and Hashirama can do nothing but smile, grateful and happy and fulfilled.

They spend the day watching the kids play in the pool and relaxing in the shade of the big white gazebo. When midafternoon comes around Madara brings outside the big ice-cream cake they have ordered to celebrate and all of them sing happy birthday to Tenzou, who blushes, smiles and presses against her still bare thigh, clearly embarrassed.

When they put him to bed that night Tenzou whispers dreamily and happily “Best birthday ever.” Before sighing softly. Hashirama kisses and nuzzles his cheeks one last time before joining Madara in their bed.

-

Tenzou has clearly been touch starved and takes every opportunity to cuddle with them; Hashirama loves holding him and reaches for him at every chance she gets.

She’s laying on a chaise long on the back porch, her back against Madara’s chest and his legs framing hers, and enjoying the cool breeze blowing that afternoon, when Tenzou climbs on top of her and snuggles against her chest, his head on her shoulder. She hugs him loosely and runs her hand from his slightly wild hair all the way down his back in a slow and soft caress. “Are you tired, sweetheart?” He nods and presses his face against her neck; Hashirama kisses his temple and pets him until he falls asleep then she contents herself with simply holding him.

She turns her head when Madara kisses her hair and he kisses her chastely on the lips before focusing again on his book; Hashirama settles more comfortably and nods off, the weight of her son on her chest grounding her as much as Madara’s warmth surrounding her.

-

The night before Tenzou’s first day of school, a violent thunderstorm tatters the windows and Hashirama jolts awake before the thunders even start for the rain is loud and heavy against the roof. Madara is already awake and running an hand down his face; Hashirama whispers “Something wrong?” He grunts and Hashirama simply rolls out of bed to check on Tenzou, Madara following her.

Tenzou is awake and kneeling in his bed staring outside the window. They linger on the doorway simply looking at him; when the first thunder stacks Tenzou jumps and hugs the dog plushie Kakashi has gifted him to his chest but keeps staring outside. Hashirama walks properly into the room and asks quietly “Tenzou, sweetheart, are you ok?” He turns, eyes blown wide, and whispers awed “Mom! Look! Awesome!” She smiles and reaches for him and he climbs in her arms eagerly; she walks to the living room and Madara moves the sofa so it’s facing the wide doors to the backyard. They snuggle there, with a light blanket draped over their shoulder and Tenzou pressed between them, and watch the thunders light up the sky.

Eventually, when the storm calm down some, Tenzou falls asleep snuggled against Madara’s side so he picks him up and bring him to bed with them. Tenzou curls in a small ball in the middle of their bed and Madara curls around him protectively, pressing him against his chest, while Hashirama snuggles closer from the other side of their son. Madara kisses the top of her head and she nuzzles his neck before going back to sleep, her arm resting over their son and her husband’s sides.

-

Getting Tenzou ready for school is something straight out of a nightmare but finally, with only a ten minutes’ delay, they are out of the house and on their way. The school they have chosen is only a fifteen minutes’ walk from their house and they enjoy their stroll sidestepping puddles and each holding one of Tenzou’s hand.

The black backpack Tenzou has chosen during one of their shopping trips seems bigger than his small form and bounces on his back with every jump he takes. Hashirama shakes her head and asks fondly “Are you sure you got everything, sweetheart?” He grins answering “We check together, Mom! And Dad will give me back my water bottle before school!” Hashirama laughs at the surprised expression on her husband’s face and keeps laughing when Madara bends, picks up their son and tosses him over his shoulder, all the while grumbling seemingly irritated.

Tenzou screeches happily and squirms and Madara simply holds him in place with a hand on his legs; Tenzou huffs and pouts and crosses his arms with his head still dangling down Madara’s back. Hashirama pets his hair grinning before nuzzling his cheeks. Tenzou giggles and kisses her in return before pleading “Dad! Let me down, please!” Madara huffs but deposits him back on his feet before showing him his water battle with a raise eyebrow; Tenzou turns around and Madara put it back inside his backpack. Tenzou claps their hands again, looks up at Madara and grins stating “Thanks Dad!” Madara rolls his eyes fondly and murmurs “You’re just a little minx like your Mom.” Both her and Tenzou beam at him and Madara simply huffs a laugh.

-

They reach the school and walk with Tenzou to his new classroom; they help him unpack his things and when he’s settled at his desk Hashirama runs a hand through his hair while Madara states “Have a good day, buddy, and be good to your teacher.” She goes on “Make a lot of friends and we’ll see you this afternoon. We’ll be here to pick you up, ok sweetheart?” He nods but whispers “You really will pick me up?” Madara smiles nodding and she replays “There’s no place we’ll rather be, sweetheart.” “Ok. Have a good day, too.”

They head to the door and turn to wave one last time when Tenzou jumps out of his seat and run for them; Hashirama bends to pick him up and he clings to both their necks whispering “I love you. I’ll see you later.” They both kiss him and whisper “We love you, too.” before letting him go.

They walk back home, for the first time without their son around, holding hands and enjoying the sun peeking through the clouds.

-

Hashirama grins when she hears the loud sound of the bell that signals the end of the lessons; she squeezes Madara’s hand and he rolls his eyes but squeezes back all the same.

Kids start filing outside and joining their awaiting parents and Hashirama scans the crowd looking for her son. She waves when she spots him and Tenzou’s smile widens and brightens impossibly before he starts running at them. They both squat down to be level with him and he throws his arms around their necks.

“Did you miss us, buddy?” Madara’s voice is amused but soft and Hashirama grins nuzzling her son’s cheek. Tenzou leans back nodding and she states before he can answer “Because we missed you so much!” His face lights up brightly and he says “Yes, I miss you! But! But school was awesome! And Miss Rose is so kind! And! And I meeted a lot of friends!” Madara corrects him gently while they start on their way back and questions “What about some ice-cream to celebrate your first day of school?” Tenzou cheers and starts recounting his day in an excited and happy voice that has Hashirama smile dreamily.

-

Hashirama, finally, gets out of her working gear and into her own clothes; her shift has been particularly tiring and see really can't wait to leave the hospital and go home. She walks outside and breaths in the funny air of blooming spring smiling.

“Mom!” She snaps open her eyes and turns around, her smiles widening, to see her son hop down a bench and run at her. Hashirama catches him when Tenzou jumps in her open arms before peppering his grinning face with kisses. “Hello there, sweetheart! How was your day?”

Her son starts telling her all about his day at school while she stares at her husband standing from the bench and approaching them calmly; Madara smiles at her and grins at their son before bending and kissing her temple softly. Hashirama smiles, nuzzles his neck and grins up at him before focusing back on her son.

Madara circles her shoulders with his arm and guides her towards their car and Hashirama simply follows enjoying his presence at her side and the weight of her son in her arms.

Hashirama doesn’t need anything more. Everything is exactly how it’s meant to be. Absolutely perfect.

*

Madara blinks his eyes open slowly when he hears small feet against the floor but stays laying on his back in their bed. Hashirama has been called to the ER for an emergency even if they are having Tenzou home for the nigh; some things simply can't be helped so Madara sighs silently and wait for the kid to either enter their room or the bathroom. The door opens slowly and Madara turns his head to look at the kid holding onto the frame and peeking inside.

“Mom? Dad?”

Madara freezes. His heart skips several beats before starting to beat almost painfully against his ribcage. He rolls to his side to face Tenzou and whispers back “Hey, buddy. You ok?” The kid nods and Madara gestures for him to join him under the comforter. Tenzou claws into the bed and presses against his chest and Madara simply holds him drawing circles on his small back.

He asks “What happened?” and the kid mumbles against his chest “I dunno. I was alone and you werented there and I was scared and there was pink monster aliens ninja…” Madara coos softly and wordlessly in his hair until he goes limp in his arms. Then simply holds him cradled against his chest.

Tenzou had called him Dad for the first time. He has called Hashirama Mom for the first time and she has not even been there to witness it. Tenzou, who Madara knows is his son, has called him Dad and has sought comfort in him after a nightmare. Madara hugs him tighter and kisses the top of his head curling more around him. He just hopes they will let them adopt him soon for he no longer can bear to see him back to the orphanage.

Tenzou belongs in his arms, as much as Hashirama does.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I’m my own beta and I’m sorry for eventual mistake! Please point them out and I’ll try to correct them!  
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh


End file.
